


Curious Calls

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue





	1. Chapter 1

\---

Ron,

I don’t think the phone call was the best idea ever, the Dursleys are watching Hedwig more now so I might not be able to send you many letters for the rest of the holidays. But I will see you at the Burrow next week, and if not then, I’ll see you on the train.

Harry

p.s. you only need to speak normally while using the phone; I swear I could hear you from the other side of the house!

\---


	2. Chapter 2

\---

Harry,

Sorry, mate, I’ll be seeing you at the Burrow in a few weeks though, right?

I need you here! Fred and George are planning something, I just know it.

Ron

\---


End file.
